


I'm Feeling Young Again

by theflyingpeanut



Series: Overwatch Rides Again [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans zarya, sex in the last chapter, trans woman with a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeanut/pseuds/theflyingpeanut
Summary: Ana is used to dealing with attraction, but Zarya makes her feel nervous in a way she hasn't for years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever shared with anyone beyond a few friends, and it's about a ship that I've seen next to nothing of but love deeply. It's mostly fluff, with some injuries in the middle and sex in the final chapter. So, I guess I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also, Zarya is trans because Zarya being trans is very important to me.

It was hard to find somewhere that was truly quiet on the base. Even with the reduced number of personnel these days, it was near impossible to find any peace. There was always someone looking for help, always a mission being planned. Ana was glad to have returned to Overwatch, glad to be working with people again, but she still needed some time to herself. Since there was no hope of managing to find a free minute during the day, she'd started finding it at night.

When she had first been here, there were always lights on in the base, always people busy at night. Now, to reduce the chance of being detected, there weren't any lights that could be seen from outside the building. And whenever there was a cloudless night, it gave Ana an excellent view of the sky when she went out for her tea. She'd enjoyed looking at the stars ever since she was a little girl. There was something about the vastness of it that she found relaxing. She could lose herself in it. Lose her doubts, her worries. They all seemed small compared to the emptiness above her.

That night, she had just started to make herself comfortable when she heard someone call her name. She turned to find Zarya behind her, rubbing a towel through her hair.

“I came out the gym and saw you walking out here. Wanted to check where you going.”

“Just going to sit outside for a while. Watch the sky.”

Ana watched as Zarya looked up at the sky, one hand holding the towel behind her head. She was wearing tracksuit bottoms and a clinging t-shirt, idly rubbing her wet hair with the towel. A droplet traveled down her face, and Ana watched as it moved past her scar and formed on her jaw.

“Do you mind if I join you?”

_Please._

“You can stay if you want. It wouldn't be too bad to have some company.” Zarya walked over and sat down next to her. Ana could feel the heat coming from her body, and was glad that the darkness was hiding any evidence of the blush spreading across her cheeks. “So, why have you been using the gym so late? Surely you're able to get enough training in during the day?”

“Always,” she chuckled, looking across at Ana. “But if I'm having trouble sleeping, I find that a quick workout normally helps.”

Ana looked over her face; at the scar above her eye, the line of her jaw, the eyebrows that were so much darker than the bright pink of her hair. “Do you want to talk about what's keeping you awake, or would you rather just drink tea with me?”

She saw a grin spread across Zarya's face, and felt a fresh wave of heat rush to her cheeks. “Tea sounds good to me.”

And so the two of them sat there, sharing a cup of tea and chatting about nothing. Ana would point out different constellations, telling Zarya the different stories she'd heard about them, occasionally stumbling over her words when she felt Zarya move and brush against her. And Zarya told her stories about growing up in Russia. Nothing really important, nothing serious, but Ana could have listened to her for hours. Eventually, Zarya rose from her side and started to turn towards the hall.

“We should both try to get some sleep. It won't be any good if we're too tired to do anything tomorrow.” But as she she went to move, Ana grabbed hold of her hand and held her back. She moved closer, cupping Zarya's face with her free hand and looking up into her eyes. Her mouth was dry, her stomach filled with lead.

“Can I kiss you?” She knew she wasn't a small woman, but that's how she felt now, so close to what she wanted. This needed to end, one way or another.

_Please say yes._

She felt Zarya's hand tighten around hers, while the other pressed in to her back, pulling them closer together.

“Yes.”

Ana closed her eye, and slowly pushed herself upwards. And as she felt their lips brush each other, an alarm started to screech through the night.

 

~

 

Sunlight was pouring through the gaps in her curtains, and Ana squinted as she pushed herself up to slam her clock. Once it was silenced, she flopped back in to bed and groaned. She'd had the same dream every night for a week now. The two of them had spent a number of nights together since that first one, but she still couldn't bring herself to actually make a move. Apparently her subconscious had decided to start punishing her for it.

She felt like a lovesick teenager and she hated it. She'd been with more than her fair share of women over the years and it had never been this hard for her. Not since she was young. She was good at this now. But every time she even started to try something, Zarya would smile at her or say something and she'd freeze up. It was embarrassing and frustrating and she had no idea how to move forwards.

And since the dreams had started, the frustration had just gotten worse. Waking up every morning on the precipice of having what she wanted, still remembering the taste of her lips, the feeling of her body pushed against her, a strong hand sliding down her back …

_I need a shower._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ana always tried to get to the gym early. She enjoyed training by herself, without needing to worry about someone else interrupting her. The fact that she had got her routine down so that she could watch Zarya start her own workout while she was warming down was just a bonus. Today was different though. By the time she got down there, Zarya and Reinhardt were both already stretching, and seemed to have formed a makeshift ring out of mats in the centre of the gym.

 

“Ana!” Reinhardt shouted, waving her across to join them. “We were hoping that you would be the first come down. We need a referee, and we should to get this finished before the others come down and stop us.”

 

“Are you two going to fight?” Each of them had been trying to prove who was the strongest for a while now, but each time it ended up in a draw. “You do know how stupid this is, don't you?”

 

“It will be fun,” Zarya laughed, finishing off her stretches. “Are you telling me you won't enjoy watching me beat this old braggart?”

 

“Zarya!” He held a hand to his chest, looking almost dismayed. “I'm one of Ana's dearest friends. Do you really think she will support you over me?” She'd told him about her crush a few days ago. He really was one of her closest friends, and she couldn't think of anyone else to talk to about it. He'd roared with laughter and told her to just get on with it. He'd also taken to nudging her whenever he caught her staring at Zarya.

 

“I think she's right. You really could do with being taken down a peg.” Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground as Zarya enveloped her in a massive hug. Heat rushed to her cheeks as she felt Zarya's chest pushed against her back and massive arms hands gripping her body, and Reinhardt started to laugh.

 

_This is why I never tell you with anything._

 

“This lady knows a winner when she sees one.” Zarya carried her to the other sides of the ring before putting her down. “We just need you to let us know when to start and stop us if you see something nasty. I don't want to actually hurt him, just to prove a point.” A frown suddenly spread across her face, and she leaned in. “Are you feeling OK? Your face is looking a bit flushed.” Ana nodded, suddenly unable to speak with their faces so close together. “Are you sure? You don't have to push yourself if you're feeling sick.”

 

“I'm fine. Just a bit warm. You should be concentrating on winning this. I'll just sit here and enjoy the show.” Zarya didn't look entirely convinced, but she accepted it, and moved in to the ring. While she seemed content to stick to wearing a tank-top and shorts, Reinhardt had apparently decided that the appropriate thing to wear was his old wrestling leotard. Even if it did fit him surprisingly well, he still looked a bit ridiculous. They moved to the centre and stared each other down, waiting for Ana's signal. “Go!”, she shouted, still stuck on how ridiculous this was.

 

The one thing that was obvious from the start was that neither of them were particularly good fighters. Competent, but not much more than that. Reinhardt tried to grapple with Zarya a few times, but gave up when it became clear that any attempt to get that close to her ended with blows raining down on his face. And whenever Zarya tried to go for a big hit, she signalled it so obviously that she hadn't landed a single one. Both of them were bloodied by this point, but Ana was only really paying attention to Zarya.

 

She had taken more punches, and it was starting to show. She had some small cuts on her cheeks, her left eye was starting to swell, and her nose had definitely been broken. Blood was starting to flow from it, covering her mouth and staining her shirt. Despite all that, she looked like she was enjoying herself. She was grinning as she tried to push past Reinhardt's defence, refusing to slow down no matter how many blows she took.

 

_What does it say about me that I find this hot._

 

Still, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't land any hits on him. He was keeping his distance, taking advantage of his reach. He couldn't land any knockout blows, but he was wearing her down with jabs. If something didn't change, she was going to lose.

 

Suddenly, Zarya dropped her guard and charged at him. She caught a blow to the head, but still managed to slam him, and both of them ended up on the ground. And before Reinhardt could get back on his feet properly, she was up behind him, and got her arms wrapped around his neck. He pulled at them trying to loosen her grip, but she wouldn't budge. He suddenly slammed himself backwards on top of her, crushing her in to the ground. Ana heard Zarya gasping, but she still wouldn't let go. Reinhardt was on top of her, slamming his elbows in to her side, pulling at her arms, trying desperately to make her let go. But she held on tight, and eventually, he tapped out. Zarya released her grip, and he rolled off of her, gasping for air. That's when Ana saw her leg.

 

“Zarya! Don't move!” She rushed over, desperate to stop her putting any weight on it. Zarya's face was pale, but she was still grinning when Ana knelt by her side.

 

“Felt something go when we went down. Was hoping it would just be a twist or something, but I'm guessing it must be worse than that.” Her leg was sticking out to the side below the knee, and Ana wasn't entirely sure how she was still conscious.

 

“You'll be fine. We'll take you up to Angela and she'll get you fixed up in no time. Just try to keep still.” She grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight, trying to keep her as calm as she could. “Reinhardt, you need to help me get her to the infirmary. Can you do that.”

 

He nodded, and lifted her off the ground as gently as he could. She winced when she was moved, and Ana kept hold of her hand as they walked out of the room.

 

~

 

She had expected that Angela would be the one shouting at her, but instead it was her own daughter. While Zarya was being treated, Fareeha had the two of them outside in the hall, asking them how they could be so stupid, and what they would have done if Angela hadn't been there to help, if something more serious had happened. She eventually calmed down when Reinhardt looked to be on the verge of tears, and turned to her mother.

 

“If I'm honest, I'd expect this from the two of them. But why on earth did you go along with it?” Ana didn't know how to respond. She knew how close that Zarya and Fareeha were. They trained together, they regularly ate together, they had film nights where they watched dumb action films in each others rooms. She knew Fareeha would do anything for Zarya, but she couldn't tell her that she would do anything for her as well. That she would do pretty much anything Zarya asked her too.

 

“I couldn't see the harm in it. The two of them have been going at this for a while, and it seemed to be the best way to finish it. Anyway, Zarya won, so it's over now. We won't have to worry about this happening again.” She saw her daughter cock her eyebrow at that.

 

“Her leg's broken and she won?” The two of them nodded, and Angela walked out in to the hall behind her. “Well, I suppose I should get in there and congratulate her. Do you two want to join me?” Reinhardt sniffed and nodded, but as Ana went to stand up, Angela walked in to the hall and stopped her.

 

“Could I speak with you for a moment? You can see her afterwards, but we need to discuss some things. The two of you are free to go see her now, though.” Ana stayed behind, watching the other two go on ahead. She could see them talking through the window, how Fareeha punched Zarya's shoulder as they both laughed. “Zarya's going to need to be off her feet while her leg heals up. It takes time for the biotic treatment to properly heal a broken bone like this, so I've got her leg in a cast to keep it still and make sure that the bone fuses back in the correct position. I'd like to ask you to keep an eye on her. Give her help with anything she needs.” Ana opened her mouth to answer her, she was shushed. “I, along with most of the team, are going to be heading on a mission in the next few hours, and I need someone here to keep an eye on her. You just need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid until we get back. Is that OK?”

 

“Why are you asking me?”

 

“Because I trust you more than Hana or Lena, and she might need help showering and dressing herself, which would probably be uncomfortable for Reinhardt. So will you do it?” Ana was still stuck on thoughts about showers, but she nodded anyway. Angela sighed, her relief obvious on her face. “Thank god. I'm going to go grab Fareeha so we can finish preparations before heading out, so you can let her know all the details.” Ana watched as Angela went back in to the room and said her said her goodbyes to Zarya before leaving with her daughter. She hugged both of them as they passed, apologising for the trouble and making them promise to stay safe. As Ana entered, Reinhardt pushed past her, tears streaming down his face, mumbling about having somewhere else he needed to be. She stared at Zarya, who was laying back in the hospital bed with a massive, toothy grin spread across her face.

 

“I told him he didn't have anything to worry about, that I didn't blame him for my leg, and that I couldn't wait go get back to training with him. I don't know why that made him cry so much, but it is kind of adorable.” The cuts on her face and her broken nose had all been healed up, but the cast around her leg looked uncomfortable. There seemed to be a metal frame within the plaster, and it was glowing faintly.

 

“He's always been very free with his emotions. It's nice, even if he is a bit over the top.” She sat down in a chair next to the bed, and rested her hands on one of Zarya's. “So, how much did Angela tell you?”

 

“That I needed to be in this cast for a few days to make sure the bone was properly healed, and that if I did anything stupid and damaged it she wouldn't be happy. She also said that that she'd arrange for someone to look after me. I'm guessing that's you.” Ana nodded, smiling gently at her. “If it's going to cause you problems, then you don't have to. I can manage by myself.”

 

“Nonsense. It's no problem for me, and I want to get you back to full health as soon as possible. My nightly tea won't be any fun if you're not there with me.” Zarya smiled and squeezed her hand, and Ana could swear she was blushing. “First things first though, I'll grab a wheelchair and get you back to your room. You'll probably feel better once you're back in your own bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ana had never been in Zarya's room, and hadn't been entirely sure what to expect. She guessed that there might be a lot of pink, and maybe some posters of weight lifters. She was right about the former; the walls were all painted in a very bright shade of it. What she hadn't anticipated was the massive, fluffy polar bear sitting in the middle of her bed.

 

“My first girlfriend gave that to me for my birthday. It was a long time ago, but I still like to sleep with it. Sometimes it feels better than an empty bed.” Her cheeks were a bit pinker than normal, but she was still smiling softly. “If I had know that you would be coming to my room, I would have put it away.”

 

“I think that it's cute. It's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about.” The idea of Zarya cuddling up next to that massive, fluffy thing was adorable, and Ana couldn't help but smile as well. “I've still got gifts from old partners. It's hard to get rid of the ones with good memories attached, even if I don't have anything as big as that.” She had to let a lot of things go after faking her death, only keeping what she could carry with her. “You know the flask that I keep my tea in? That was an anniversary present.” Zarya stared up at her, grinning.

 

“A flask? That seems to be … small, for an anniversary.”

 

“She was a practical woman. I was out in the field for a long time, and she knew I missed being able to have hot tea. So she got me a flask.” The job had gotten in the way eventually, but it had been a good thing while it lasted.

 

“That's sweet. It sounds like it was a very thoughtful gift. I didn't mean to belittle it.”

 

“It's fine. Don't worry about it.” She watched as Zarya wheeled herself over to her bed and pulled a towel and some clothes from the cabinet next to it. “Are you going to get cleaned up? If you need a hand with anything, I'm here to help.” She felt the warmth in her cheeks as she made the offer, and she was glad to see that Zarya was blushing as well, thankful that it wouldn't show so obviously on her own face.

 

“I should be able to manage by myself. I'll call if I need anything, but it should be fine. I asked Mercy to leave something in there for me to sit on, so you don't need to worry about me putting pressure on my leg either.” She grinned, looking up at Ana, her face still glowing. “I know you were asked to stop me from doing anything stupid, but I can still clean myself. You just make yourself comfortable here, and I'll be done in a bit.”

 

“Got it. I'll be here, so just give me a shout if you need anything.” Ana watched her go in to the bathroom, and when the door was closed, she collapsed on to the bed, dragging the bear over to her. She cuddled in to it, and thought about how Zarya would sleep with it. Would she cuddle in to it like she was doing now, or would she be content to just have it in the same bed, to feel it in the bed next to her. She could smell Zarya on the bear, and she thought about cuddling up next to her, falling asleep in her arms. She felt like her body was on fire, like her heart was going to explode in her chest, like she was about to burst into tears.

 

_I need to tell her. It doesn't matter if it's charming or witty, I need to tell her. I can't keep going like this._

 

Eventually, she got herself under enough control to check out the rest of the room. There really wasn't much in it. There was a large TV on the wall, but aside from the bear, the only personal items that she could see were a couple of photos by the window.

 

One of them was of a younger Zarya with a gold medal hanging around her neck. Her hair was long and blond, and she didn't have the scar or the tattoo yet. And she was beaming, looking as happy in the picture as Ana had ever seen her. Ana wondered if this had been where she set her personal record, if it had been her last competition before she joined the army. She wondered how much she missed it.

 

The other picture was of a mother, a father, and two young boys. Zarya had never talked a lot about it, but she guessed this must be her family. They were all playing a board game of some sort, smiling and laughing. The only person missing was Zarya.

 

_I wonder how much she misses them._

 

As she was looking at the photo, she heard the bathroom door open. She turned around and saw Zarya coming out wearing a nightie covered in tiny bears, and Ana couldn't keep the grin off her face.

 

“What? It's not like I'm going anywhere. If I'm going to be in my room, I might as well be comfortable.” She lifted herself on to her bed, and Ana saw the hem of her nightie hitch up a bit, revealing more of her thighs. “That's one of the only good photos I have of my family, so be careful with it.” Ana out it back down by the window gently. She understood how much things like that could mean. She still had a picture of Fareeha that she kept with her at all times.

 

“It's a nice picture. I was just wondering why you didn't seem to be in it.” Zarya started. “It's fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

 

“I do want to. It's related to something I've been meaning to tell you anyway. It's just been hard to find the right time.” She sat up straight, looking in to Ana's eye, clenching her hands in her lap. “I'm trans. So I am in that picture, I've just changed a lot since it was taken.” She still looked tense, but she was starting to unclench her hands. “It's not something that I keep secret, and I'm not really worried about how you're going to react. I trust you. I just get nervous because this conversation hasn't always gone well.” Ana knelt down on the bed next to her, and gently took hold of one of Zarya's hands. She didn't know how to respond, so she settled on something she had wanted to tell her for a while as well.

 

“I think we should date.” Her mouth felt dry, but she kept going before she could be interrupted. “You're gorgeous and smart and amazing, and I think we should date. I've wanted to tell you for weeks, but every time I tried, I'd get too nervous to say anything.” Ana stared at Zarya, squeezing her hand. “I guess I can't think of a better time to tell you than this.” It felt like an eternity passed while she waited for Zarya to respond, but suddenly massive arms pulled her in to a tight embrace, and deep, wonderful laughter was ringing in her ears.

 

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” She'd been pulled down on top of Zarya, and her body felt like it was burning as it pushed against her, their faces nearly touching. Ana reached a hand up and brushed it through Zarya's hair, watching her cheeks turn a shade of red almost as bright as it.

 

“Can I kiss you?” She felt a hand move up her back, felt fingers moving through the hair on the back of her head.

 

“Yes.” Ana closed her eye, and felt Zarya's mouth press up against her own. It wasn't what she had dreamt of. Her mouth was dry, one arm was still trapped in a hug, but none of that mattered. She kept kissing her, slowly and gently, becoming more forceful when she felt Zarya's tongue brush against her own. She pulled her other arm free and grabbed Zarya's hand, squeezing it as a moan escaped her chest, feeling a massive thigh pressing up between her legs. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Zarya pulled her head back, grimacing, and gently pushed Ana off to the side.

 

“I think I got my leg knocked there,” Zarya groaned. Ana started to apologise, but she squeezed her hand gently and smiled. “You don't need to be sorry. That was … that was amazing. Maybe not the smartest thing to do hours after breaking a leg, but still. Amazing.” Ana sighed and cuddled in to her, laying her head on Zarya's chest.

 

“That's good to hear. I would hate to be the only one who enjoyed that.” She stroked her hand across Zarya's stomach, feeling the hint of hint of a six-pack underneath her nightie. She'd seen Zarya without her shirt in the gym, and knew that she had been with women whose bodies were more defined, but she'd never been with anyone who was so huge. She hadn't even been with a person who was larger than her before. It felt nice.

 

“Do you want to watch a film or something?” Zarya asked, giving her hand a quick squeeze. Ana looked up at her, grinning when she saw how red her cheeks were. “I'm happy to lay here and do this all day, but maybe a watching a film together could be our first date? You can pick what it is. I don't really have any, and Pharah told me that you were a bit of a movie nerd.” Ana pouted at her, still running her hand across her stomach.

 

“Do you think it's smart to call your future girlfriend a nerd?” she teased. Quickly, she moved in for another kiss, brushing her tongue against Zarya's lips, before rolling of the bed and heading to the door. “I'll forgive you, but only because I am a bit of a movie nerd. I'll go get a selection of excellent films and some snacks, and we can spend the rest of the day watching them together. Does that sound good?” She watched Zarya nod, still overjoyed at the sight of the blush on her face. “Then it's a date.” She left the room, and almost crashed in to Lena, who was apparently about to walk in to it. She saw Lena look her over, and then past her at Zarya, before a massive, toothy grin spread across her face.

 

“Ana, luv. Your hair's a mess, and you've got Zarya's lipstick all over your mouth. If you don't want other people knowing what you've been up to, you might wanna sort that before you go walking around the base.”As Ana started wiping at her mouth, Lena was suddenly at Zarya's side, shaking her hand and laughing. “Well done luv. Very well done.” Ana saw Zarya's blush intensify, and started to say something when she felt a slap on her back. “Very, very well done to you. Congratulations all round. And don't worry about me telling anyone. I'll leave that to you.” And suddenly she was gone, a faint blue streak leading down the hall. Ana felt the heat in her face, knew how much she must have been blushing as she walked back in to Zarya's room.

 

“I'll get cleaned up first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that it won't read true for everyone's experience, but for me, most of the good reactions I've had when coming out as trans have been people who have known enough about it to not need to ask loads of questions, and have just been cool about it. 
> 
> Also, I really just like the idea of Ana being a big nerd.


	4. Chapter 4

Ana woke up and found herself pressed in to Zarya's side, laying on top of one of her giant arms, their faces nearly touching. She didn't know what time it was, but light was pouring through a gap in the curtains, and she watched as her massive chest rose and fell, her mouth hanging slightly open. She moved her hand up, tracing it across her face, trying her best not to wake her.

 

She wasn't sure when the two of them had gone to sleep. She had picked out some comedy and action films for them, and they cuddled up to each other, eating snacks and chatting while they watched. As it had gotten late, they'd both decided to crawl under the covers together, and Ana had stripped down to her underwear. Partly because she struggled to sleep fully dressed, and partly because she enjoyed how red Zarya had gotten when she had told her that. Eventually, they stopped paying much attention what they were watching, and started concentrating more on each other. It had been a long time since Ana had spent a night like that, kissing someone but not taking it any farther. She hadn't realised how much she had missed it. She brushed her hand through Zarya's pink hair, and smiled as she started to wake up.

 

“You're so beautiful,” she whispered, and gave her a gentle kiss. She started to pull away, delighted with the effect that such a simple thing had on her. “Do you always blush this much, or am I just doing something right?”

 

“How else should I respond to a such a beautiful woman waking me up?” It might have seemed smoother if her face hadn't been glowing red, and Ana started to giggle, watching her turn her head to the ceiling and huff. “When did you start being so cool and composed? I can't remember a lot of that happening over the past month.”

 

“I was nervous then. Now I'm not, and I am realising just how cute you look when you're being teased.” She lifted herself up on to her elbow, and gently cupped the side of Zarya's face, looking down at her. “If you want me to stop, tell me. I want this to be good for you, and I want you to be comfortable with telling me what you want.”

 

“I'm enjoying this,” she said, taking hold of Ana's hand and kissing the palm of it. “And I'd like to go farther, if you would. My leg's feeling better, so hopefully that won't get in the way again.” She felt heat rush through her body, and knew that her cheeks must be red, even if they weren't as bad as Zarya's.

 

“I think we should get rid of these covers first,” she said, throwing them on to the floor, before moving herself to straddle over Zarya's body, looking down at her. She started to pull up her nightie slowly, till it was bunched up above her midriff, lowering herself till her she felt Zarya's abs pressing against her. “And I think that you should take this off.” Zarya quickly sat up and pulled it off, before laying back down and grinning up at Ana, letting her eyes linger over her body. She placed her hands on Zarya's stomach, and slowly moved them up her body, feeling muscles tense under them, marvelling at how hot she was, and feeling a stab of self-consciousness about her own body. Everything about Zarya looked good; her arms, her shoulders, her breasts, her stomach. All Ana could think about was how old she was, about her stretch marks and scars, about how soft her body was becoming no matter how hard she was worked out.

 

“You're amazing,” Zarya whispered, and Ana looked at her, saw the desire in her eyes as she sat up to remove her bra. “Could you take yours off as well?” Ana felt a wave of heat crash through her, and she slowly reached behind her back to remove it, watching Zarya stare at her hungrily. She closed her eye once it was gone, and felt one of Zarya's hands on her breast, pinching at her nipple, the other squeezing her ass. She moaned, grinding herself against Zarya's body, realising that she needed more.

 

“Wait,” Ana groaned, and moved herself off of Zarya's body. She saw her begin to say something, but she lifted a finger to Zarya's lips, and pulled off her panties. She lowered her head to Zarya's chest, stopping just short of it, and placed one of Zarya's hands between her legs. “That's better,” she moaned, and started kissing across her breasts. She heard Zarya's deep moans as she sucked against her nipple, and gasped as a finger started to rub through her folds. She felt Zarya's other hand at the back of her head, holding mouth in place, and she gently bit her nipple, producing another moan from her lover. She stifled her own as she felt a finger slip inside of her, biting hard enough to cause Zarya to gasp. She started to lift her head to check that Zarya was OK, but Zarya just smiled at her and pushed her across to her other breast. She felt Zarya's thumb start to rub her clit as another finger entered her, and she moaned, biting down on Zarya's breast and rocking back against her hand. She could hear Zarya's fingers moving in and out of her, knew how close she was to cumming, but she wasn't ready yet. She reached behind her with one hand and rested it on Zarya's boxers, feeling how hard she was, how ready she was.

 

“Can I go down on you?” Ana asked, staring up at Zarya. She nodded silently, and Ana grinned, giving her nipple a final nip before pulling her head away from it.. She started kissing her way down her stomach, feeling her lover buck under her when she slipped her hand under her boxers and took hold of her shaft. She groaned when Zarya pulled her fingers out as she moved further down, her face nearly level with her boxers now, looking at the bulge under them. She turned herself to face Zarya, and straddled herself across her good leg as she slowly pulled her them down. She looked up at Zarya as she took hold of her penis again, watching how shallow her breathing was as she worked her hand along her shaft, and she kept eye contact with her as she lowered her head, and slowly licked along the tip of it. Zarya's hands clenched on her bed, and a low growl rose from her throat as Ana took her head in to her mouth, rolling her tongue around it, still moving her hand along the shaft. Ana felt Zarya's leg push up against her, and she started pushing back against it, rubbing herself along it, keeping herself on edge. She loved hearing Zarya moan when she rolled her tongue along her head, hearing her gasp when she moved a hand back up to her breast and pinched her nipple. She wanted to make her feel good, wanted to make her cum, but suddenly, she felt Zarya take hold of her hand, and heard her asking her to stop. She lifted her head, and saw Zarya smiling at her, sweat covering her body.

 

“That was great. Amazing.” Ana felt Zarya's hands move to her shoulders, gently guiding her back up the bed till she was looking down on her. “But I want something else right now.” She felt Zarya's hand move to the back of her head and pull her down for a kiss, Zarya's tongue brushing against her own. As they were kissing, she felt Zarya's hand move to her waist, and suddenly she was lifted above Zarya, held above her chest, her legs trailing on the bed. Ana started laughing, and Zarya slowly moved her back down, letting her legs in so that when she was back on the bed she was in a kneeling position above her face. Ana looked down at her, still giggling, and stroked a hand along her face.

 

“You're such a dork,” she whispered, and lowered herself down on to Zarya's mouth. Zarya pushed her head up to meet her, and Ana collapsed on to her as she felt her tongue moving across her folds. She groaned in frustration as Zarya started kissing and licking around them, and gently grabbed hold of her hair. Ana looked down at her, and she could see her grin, even if she couldn't see her mouth. “I'm really not in the mood to be teased.” Zarya's hands gripped her thighs, and Ana felt her tongue push it's way inside her, felt her moaning as she tasted her. She closed her eye as Zarya kept licking at her, clamping her thighs as tight as she could as her muscles tensed. She moaned when she felt Zarya move up to her clit, dragging her tongue across it at the end of each lick. She couldn't speak, couldn't tell Zarya how close she was, couldn't do anything but moan, till she tightened her grip on Zarya's hair, feeling her body go rigid as she sucked her on her clit, rolling her tongue across it. She couldn't hear anything but the blood rushing through her ears, couldn't breathe, and it felt like she was going to crush Zarya between her legs.

 

Gradually, she started to come back down, every muscle in her body aching, gasping for air, surprised at how cool the air felt against her skin. She shivered as she felt Zarya's tongue leisurely drag across her again, and pushed herself backwards slight so she was sitting on her chest, slumping forwards and resting her head against the wall at the end of the bed. She looked down at Zarya, and started to giggle when she saw the massive grin on her face. “That was amazing,” she growled, running her hand along Zarya's face, pushing her finger against her lips. “If you let me rest a moment, I'm sure I'll be able to do something as amazing for you.” But as she sat there, looking down at her Zarya, she heard her daughter's voice at the door. Before she could make any move to cover herself, the door opened and Fareeha walked in.

 

“Mercy wanted to check how well your leg -” She stopped mid-sentence, and Ana saw a look of horror spread across her face as she stared at the two of them, before she rushed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her. She looked down to see Zarya staring at the door, face glowing red, mouth hanging open in shock.

 

“We should get cleaned up before I take you up,” she said, pushing Zarya's face towards her and leaning in for a kiss. She pushed her tongue against Zarya's lips, tasting herself on them, before sitting back up and staring down at her again. “And once we've got that taken care of, I'll bring you back down and do something very special for you. Does that sound good?” She watched Zarya nod silently, and smiled, feeling warmth spread through her body.

 

_I think I love you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll want do more Ana/Zarya stuff in future because god I love it so much, but there will probably be other Overwatch stuff too, and it will all be very, very queer.


End file.
